Answer the Vent
by Skriiven
Summary: Just some troll boy lovin, Eridan/Karkat/Sollux style


Please enjoy safely.

Characters © The Hussmaster

* * *

"Pthhhhhhht, come in KK, thith ith Thollux, over."

"Yeah I can tell it's Thollux, why the fuck are you whispering in my vent is what I want to know." Karkat sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes before glaring up at the vent on his ceiling.

"That'th not how you end it dumbath, you have two thay over," There was a pause, "over."

"The fuck do you want Sollux?" When he didn't get a reply he rolled his eyes and growled, "Over."

"I jutht wanted you two know, that your coding thuckth. Over."

"Thank you. Thank you for that piece of enlightenment you feculent, disease ridden, bulge licker. I'm so glad that you had to take the time to wake me up in the middle of the day, to tell me something that we are both completely aware of. I don't know what I would do without you, you piece of shit."

"No, KK, I mean, your coding really, really thuckth. Over."

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Karkat flopped back down, letting out a sigh, "Over."

"Yeth. Yeth there ith. Over."

Karkat waited, but there was only silence, "Well? Over."

"I am tho red for you right now that I make ED look athexual. Jutht thought you'd want two know. Over."

"Do you land dwwellers evven realize wwhat fuckin' time it is?" Eridan's voice cut in through the vents, barging in on the conversation.

"Clam it ED, I'm confething my undying love for KK."

"Don't mock me Sol. I knoww you're dyin' for a little blackrom wwith me, no need to try so hard."

"Pleathe ED, you're only furthering my point two KK about how red I am for him. Do me a favor and continue."

"Will both you fucks go to bed, I don't have time for this shit." Karkat rolled onto his side, burying his face in his pillows from embarrassment, though he had absolutely no intention of letting them know that.

"Thit, ED, I think we made him mad."

"I didn't do anythfin!"

"Yeth you did, thith ith all your fault. Now we have two go down there and convinthe him I'm telling the truth."

"Wwhy the fuck do I havve to go? Go do your nerdy matesprit things wwithout me, I'm not that desperate."

"Yeth you are."

"Am not."

"Are two."

"Fuckin' fin, I'll go wwith you."

"Ew ED, dethperate enough?"

"Fuck you Sol."

"No thankth, I have KK for that eheheh."

"Neither of you little shit-spouts had better come down here or so help me Gog I will crash this meteor." Karkat said angrily, though the pillow muffled his voice somewhat.

"What wath that KK? I can't hear you, I think I've thtrayed two far from the vent." Sollux's voice was growing fainter as he spoke.

"Fuck you Sol, I'm locking the door!" Karkat threatened, but he didn't move, instead he bundled more into the covers, his face growing redder as each second passed.

There was a slight creaking from his door and he turned to see Sollux lounging against the frame, checking his nails as faint sparks of blue and red flowed over them. "KK, you thould know better than two deny a Captor." He wiggled his eyebrows with a crooked grin.

Karkat glanced away from him, pouting, "I thought we weren't going to make our relationship public."

Sollux crossed the distance to the bed in a couple of steps, "I thought you weren't going two be tho much fun two embarath. I can't help it when you give me that look." Sollux leaned down to press a kiss against Karkat's forehead, "It'th not my fault you're tho adorable."

"It's adorabloodthirsty." Karkat corrected, before he pulled Sollux into his bed, wrapping his covers around him. "You're dealing with all their shit tomorrow."

"Pleathe, everyone already guethed that we were redroming it up a while ago." Sollux curled his arms around Karkat, his face pressed against his messy black curls.

"Says who? It was Nepeta, wasn't it."

"The femaleth on thith meteor are very pertheptive."

Something moved by the doorway and Karkat looked past Sollux's shoulder to see Eridan peeking around the corner, a purple pillow cuddled against his chest.

"Come here Eridan." Karkat beckoned him.

"You're late ED."

The two pulled Eridan into their little snugglefest, Karkat's comforter pooling around them. They fell asleep that way, as they did almost every night, lying comfortably in each other's arms.


End file.
